Pretty Cure All Stars Another Stage: Minna no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars Another Stage: Minna no Tomodachi is an All Stars movie by Cure Believe, featuring all the Cures from Max Heart to Doki Doki, along with the Heartbeat Cures (excluding Tomodachi; she is still Heartbreak Shine). Plot The mascots plan to celebrate with the Cures for their hard work. They have fun until the main villains showed up. The Cures are separated into four groups and must escape before time is up. If time is up, they will be stuck in the dimensions with no way of escape and the villains will destroy the worlds. Will they succeed? Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Sakura Haretsu / Cure Blooming *Jinsokuna Mizu / Cure Ocean *Noboru Taiyo / Cure Shine *Yoru Migaki / Cure Twilight Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Nuts *Syrup *Milk *Tart *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Chyra *Coffer *Poppie Villains *Dark King *Akudaikan *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Heartbreak Pretty Cure Movie Characters Songs Groups Group 1 *Cure Black *Cure Bloom *Cure Dream *Cure Peach *Cure Blossom *Cure Melody *Cure Happy *Cure Heart *Cure Blooming Group 2 *Cure White *Cure Egret *Cure Mint *Cure Passion *Cure Marine *Cure Muse *Cure Peace *Cure Diamond *Cure Ocean Group 3 *Shiny Luminous *Cure Rouge *Cure Aqua *Milky Rose *Cure Moonlight *Cure Beat *Cure Rosetta *Cure Ace *Cure Twilight Group 4 *Cure Lemonade *Cure Berry *Cure Pine *Cure Sunshine *Cure Rhythm *Cure Sunny *Cure March *Cure Beauty *Cure Sword *Cure Shine Trivia Random Scenes Blooming: Anyone here? ''-Blooming notices she's the last one to fall-'' Blooming: Oh. ''-Blossom shrieks after seeing Blooming-'' Blossom: She's back! Blooming: I've been with you for the past few hours. Blossom: No, I mean we were in a dimension together, some years ago! Blooming: Exactly what are you saying? Blossom: Oh... I thought I had seen you somewhere before. Other Cures: ''-Have an emotionless face-'' Heart: Just why does she have a weird voice anyways? Blooming: I-I-I don't know why I have to speak in this voice IN THIS FORM! Blossom: Yes, you remind me of that girl... Blooming: ''-Has an emotionless face-'' What girl? ---- ''-Group 3's Cures fall and land-'' Moonlight: Um...''-taps on Twilight's shoulder-'' When did you return? Twilight: What are you talking about? Rouge: Oh wow. They know each other. Twilight: No I don't! Moonlight: You just look like her... Everyone except Moonlight and Twilight: Just stop talking about this! Rosetta: Let's calm down and figure out what to do here. There should be some kind of goal... ''-Sets off-'' Moonlight (thinking): But how exactly is she back? ''-They set off and follow Rosetta-'' Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies